


Completely Oblivious

by Justanotherfangirl



Series: Critical Role Relationship Week [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical Role Relationship Week, F/F, F/M, Gen, i can take them off later, neither jester nor yasha is in here but they do talk about it so im including the tags idk, this was really fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherfangirl/pseuds/Justanotherfangirl
Summary: A bunch of dipshits who don’t understand romance or flirting? In MY Mighty Nein? It’s more likely than you think.Part 1 of Crit Role Relationship Week!





	Completely Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> my first work for crit role relationship week! i barely got this out in time  
> if you couldn't tell the relationship is Fjord and Beau  
> i don't know if i'm going to do every day but I churned this out in like half an hour and it was really fun! So I might continue!  
> Anyway enjoy :)

"Fjord?"

Fjord startled awake from where he was dozing off in the room's only chair. "Whazzit? Who's there?" He blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked to the door. In the door frame stood Beau, looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable and a little nervous.

"Beau? What's wrong?"

She fidgeted with one of her bracelets. "Is Molly in there?"

"Nah, he's down in the tavern raisin' hell, most likely. Wanna sit?"

Beau plopped down across from him on one of the beds. She was still twirling her bracelet around her wrist, over and over again. She sighed, apparently frustrated.

"I... need some advice."

Fjord nodded. "Shoot."

She looked like she was debating whether or not to bolt right then and there. "Uh, so..." She stopped and let out an annoyed breath. "Okay, first you need to promise not to laugh at me."

"Come on, Beau, I wouldn't do that-"

"And second, while I tell you... you gotta look away. Over there. In the corner."

Fjord complied, mystified. What in the hells was she going to do, confess to murder?

"I... might," she started again. Fjord could hear her shifting awkwardly. "IthinkIhaveacrushonyasha-"

"Slow down, I can't hear what the hell you're sayin'."

"I have a crush, okay?!" Beau all but screeched. "I have a giant gay crush on Yasha and I don't know what to do."

Fjord couldn't help himself; he burst out laughing. Beau smacked him on the arm.

"Hey, asshole! I told you not to laugh!"

"No, no, it's just... I thought you were about to tell me you killed babies, or somethin'," Fjord managed, still chuckling. Beau did not look amused.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." He said, getting a hold of himself. "So. You have a crush. Have you... had a crush before?"

Beau flopped back on the bed. "Of course I have, but this is _Yasha._ She's so cool, and intimidating, and when she kills things with her sword it's so fucking hot, and her muscles are so big-"

"Well, why don't you tell her all that?"

Beau sprung back up, looking mortified. "I can't tell her that! What if- what if she's not into me? I mean, I just punch shit, I don't- what if she thinks I'm boring?"

Fjord shook his head. "She definitely doesn't think you're boring. You know what Beau? I think she might like you too."

"You're just saying that to get me to leave."

"No, I'm serious! You should see the way she looks at you when you fight."

Beau's eyes grew wide. "How does she look at me?"

"Like you're the hottest person on the continent," Fjord answered. "And whenever you go down in a fight, she looks so worried you can almost feel it across the room."

"Really?" Fjord grinned at the disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah, Beau. I think you got a real chance with her. Just keep being yourself. Talk to her. Maybe you can get her somethin' nice while we're in town. She collects flowers, right? Maybe you can pick her some."

Beau nodded. "Gods that's so fucking romantic."

Fjord smiled. "Well, the most important thing to do is to just talk to her. Maybe flirt some, let her know you're interested-"

"Flirt how?"

He thought for a moment. "Oh, you know, tell jokes, talk to each other about yourselves... maybe touch her shoulder or somethin'? I'm not really much of the romantic type-"

"So just act like you and Jester?"

Fjord spluttered. "Act like- what? What the fuck are you talkin' about?"

Now it was Beau's turn to grin. "You know, how you and Jester are always talking and joking with each other, and how you're always staring at each other and worried about each other. And she's always comparing you to that guy from her smutty book. It's almost disgusting how cute you two are."

"That's just- that's just how Jester acts! She flirts with her friends! It doesn't mean anything!" he protested.

Beau quirked her eyebrow at him. "You remember that time in the Drowned Nest? When that lady was flirting with you and Jester got all pissed about it? She looked soooooooo mad." Beau was taking pleasure in watching Fjord scramble for an explanation.

"I- why would Jester- I'm not-"

Beau laughed, patting him on the arm with just a little too much force. "It's nothing, man, forget I said anything. Don't worry about it."

"Well now I'm definitely worried about it!"

Beau shrugged, still grinning, and hopped off the bed. "Thanks for the help, Fjord." She walked out the way she came, leaving Fjord to deal with this new information.

When Molly got back into the room, slightly drunk and very loud, Fjord approached him.

"Uh, Molly? Do you, uh... do you think Jester has a thing for me?"

Molly laughed, face flushed from the alcohol. "Darling, it's adorable how oblivious you are."

With that, Molly collapsed on the bed and began snoring almost immediately. Fjord laid down in the other bed a moment later. 

He dreamt of blue lollipops and pastries.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! :)  
> I really really love when Fjord gives Beau advice and tries to help her with her people skills, I think it would be so funny if Beau actually taught HIM something :D


End file.
